


Stalling

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Silverfinger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please don’t tell me you’re going to follow me around all day instead of dealing with your issues and talking to Stiles,” Scott said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalling

“What do you mean don’t tell him?”

“I mean, tell him everything except for me being back,” Derek said. “Leave that part out.”

“Why?” Scott asked.

“Because I don’t want him hearing it through someone else,” Derek said. “I want to visit him on my own and tell him.”

“I don’t think you deserve that,” Scott said. “You left him and he’s been in pretty bad shape. You don’t really deserve to do this all on your own terms, Derek.”

The kid had a point there. That wouldn’t stop him from trying to get Scott to not tell Stiles firsthand what had happened. He wanted Scott to tell him about the shadow things that had just attacked them, since it was safer that he knew what was going on.

“I know,” Derek sighed. “I hurt him, but I want to make it up to him by doing this the right way.”

“And what’s the right way?” Scott asked. “Sneaking into his bedroom in the middle of the night? Standing by his Jeep in the morning when he’s leaving for school? Calling him and just mentioning you’re back in town?”

“Maybe?” Derek said. “I’m just going to tell him.”

“Tell him what?” Scott continued. “That you’re sorry? That you love him and expect everything to go back to normal? Derek, he’s been taking you leaving hard, but he’s going through a lot more than you breaking his heart.”

“Like what?” Derek asked.

“The whole Nemeton thing,” Scott said. “Allison and I haven’t had it easy either, but it’s like his is worse. He can’t sleep, he has panic attacks almost every day. Sometimes he’s fine, but other times he just blacks out, like he can’t remember what he was just doing. For a while he couldn’t read either. I don’t know if it’s worse for him because you’re not here or because something else has been going on.”

He definitely hadn’t been expecting that, but for some reason everything seemed to make more sense. Stiles’ voicemails had all been fake cheerful with a real sadness under all of them, but Derek had been stupid enough to think that that was because of him. If Stiles had just been having a hard time because Derek left he probably would have been cussing him out in those messages, not lying and saying that he was fine.

“I’m an idiot,” Derek said, running a hand through his hair.

“I know,” Scott nodded. “And since he’s in your pack, you should probably go take care of him.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at that. “My pack? I’m not an Alpha anymore, he’s in your pack.”

“No, he’s in yours,” Scott shrugged. “I don’t know when it happened, but lately I feel like I’ve just been borrowing him while you were gone.”

“He’s not a book I lent you, Scott.”

“I’m just saying what it felt like,” Scott said. “He really loves you, okay? The only person he loves more than you is his dad, but that’s to be expected since it’s, y’know, his dad.”

“Huh.”

“‘Huh’?” Scott repeated. “That’s all you can say? Whenever I’m around him it smells like you were about a day away from giving him the mating bite and you just say- Wait. That’s why you left.”

“Took you long enough to get there.”

“Seriously?” Scott asked. “You left because you wanted to give him the mating bite? Derek, he wouldn’t have said no.”

“I know, that’s why I left.”

Scott just stared at him then, looking a little stunned, before sobering up. He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Okay, I get it, why you left. That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t see him as soon as possible though.”

“I’ll do it as soon as I know you’re safe.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well those shadow things were all looking at you, so I’m assuming you’re the one they’re after.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to follow me around all day instead of dealing with your issues and talking to Stiles,” Scott said.

“Why don’t you take your girlfriend home?” Derek suggested, changing the subject and pointing to the girl Scott had been protecting who was standing awkwardly at the loft door. “I’ve got to clean up this loft since you idiots decided to wreck it.”

“Consider it your punishment for leaving Stiles,” Scott said. “And I won’t tell him now, but if he still doesn’t know you’re back in a few days, I’m telling him.”

Derek just nodded, making a shooing motion with his hand until Scott got the memo and walked toward the door.


End file.
